Watch Over Me
by Kadyn
Summary: My take on what Mitsuru might have been thinking and feeling after the events in Volume 3, One-Shot right now but could turn into more.


**Title**: Watch Over Me

**Rating:**: PG-13, for Mitsuru's Potty Mouth mostly!

Original Story by Haruko iida.

Notes: Takes place immediately after Volume 3

Departs from Cannon.

This could be more then a One Shot if enough people think it's a good story line.

Review and let me know. Pleeeeeease??

**Watch Over Me....**

"I Call You Wind!"

"Mitsuru Wait!" Mahiro flung her body forward hand outstretched as her fingers just barely missed the edge of his coat

The Wind Swirled violently around his body lifting him up and away into the silent black sky, away to freedom as it always did answering his plea to be free; If only for a little while.

He could see her outline against the open window's light for only a moment before it ducked away, her silhouette no longer a beckon of torture calling to him, begging him to come back, to hold her fragile frame against him as he had done in that stupid black tent.

Mitsuru fled higher into the sky the wind against his cheeks becoming icy, but he paid no mind soaring under the moon lost in his own thoughts.

Why had he even gone to that stupid WPF? He could have just stayed home. No one asked him to go! He could have been rid of those other idiots and rid of her! The Teardrops of the Moon would have been all his for the taking.

But the voice

It called to him, screamed at him, louder then even the sound of Mahiro in his head. He'd heard it. Felt it. In every bone in his body.

That Stupid Princess and her Stupid Wish.

"Please don't die Mitsuru!"

Did she even know what she'd done? He doubted that she did, but the others, maybe not Akira that clueless oaf, but Misoka, and Nosomu. They Knew.

He had seen it on their faces three day's later when he'd finally ventured downstairs having recovered enough strength. They Knew. And they'd given her the stone to use anyway! He would have been better off dead!

With a savage snarl Mitsuru dropped to a nearby rooftop.

It seemed that the building's owner had converted the concrete roof to a small garden with flower boxes and a wooden bench. He considered smashing both in his rage before deciding against it and slumping down onto the bench head in his hands.

They had done this to him on purpose, the rest of them were probably laughing at him right now.

Laughing at the stupid Tengu life bonded to the Princess he couldn't stand. The one he'd threatened to kill--and would have…if Nosomu and Misoka hadn't been there! And now he heard her voice inside his head....felt her fear...her pain...He could almost convince himself that he didn't care about all that.

It was the feelings that rolled off of her in thick suffocating waves when she walked into the same room that he couldn't take.

It was the sickly sweet smile, and the big blinking eyes that captured him and wouldn't let go.

It was his own traitorous voice inside his head that night screaming:

"She's In Danger! GO NOW!"

The voice that drowned her own heart gripping cries, and made it impossible to ignore. It was this voice that squeezed his heart and stole his breath until he thought that both might explode right out of his chest if he didn't do something.

He didn't even remember the flight from the MoonShine to the WPF.

But he remembered her scent as he pulled her back against him into the shadows, away from the danger, away from the arrow that almost pierced her porcelain skin.

And he remembered the heat that infused his skin as he held her tight, he could still feel it now, it refused to leave him it seemed, stifling him suffocating him when he was alone.

He'd saved them all in that tent that night, after swearing to himself he didn't need them, that he could be strong on his own. But it wasn't until they were standing on the roof top in safety watching the carnival burn that he realized that he'd saved her life, more then once.

And without even thinking about it.

He'd carried her pressed against his body to safety He could still hear her words ringing in his head so full of wonder and awe even in the heat of battle with her life in danger.

"Mitsuru? You're not transforming!!"

_Of course not you stupid girl. _He'd almost said it, but the disbelief in her eyes stopped him. It was then that he'd realized she didn't know.

She didn't know why he'd come, She didn't know that he could hear her thoughts, feel her fears. That he was bound to her now, and had to protect her life with his, no matter what the cost.

_She really is just a clueless git. _

It was only then when the arrow came too close to her, that he'd felt the transformation come on. And even that felt different, he'd tried to tell himself if was simply her, and the added power of her arms around him but he knew the truth.

He felt the power rise up inside of him like a thunder cloud; it rolled over him and with it an almost calm. Even as he'd hurled the bolts of lightening from his fingertips at those damned Dawn's Venus henchmen, a part of him could still feel her, centered, in that calm, like a bubble of awareness.

Where she was, what she was doing.

He let out a low growl. It was enough to drive anyone mad!

And then there was her Damned Class Trip where she'd asked him to fly to the stupid graveyard so she could talk to her dead grandmother.

He hated to admit that he'd actually enjoyed flying her there holding her close again, and he could still pretend that it was only because she'd asked him too.

Not because he wanted to.

Because he didn't.

He screwed his eyes shut trying to get the images out of his head.

"Grandmother......your granddaughter has buddied up with some demons..........It was very lonely........This is Mitsuru.......He's my Friend......There are lots of scary things that have happened to me"

He'd winced at that remembering his vows to kill her

"And I think there will be plenty more......

So please those who came before me.....

Ask them to watch over me...."

".....Watch over me......"

Ask them.....

Ask.......

No one had asked him. He hadn't even gotten a choice in the matter.

But standing there in the sunshine that day, he knew.

They'd already answered that prayer.

Okay it's short, but this is the first story of any kind I've written in three years since I changed my major from English to Medicine, so be gentle!


End file.
